


Slovenly

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Gross, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: just imagine awkward neck kissing, and Sherlock’s trying to keep it in, but he keeps drooling on John’s neck…





	Slovenly

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/155662814949/just-imagine-awkward-neck-kissing-and-sherlocks)

“Sherlock, that’s, it’s a bit –”

And Sherlock lifts his head up a bit, sucking it in, and says,

“Sorry, a bit sloppy I know.”

“What’s going on down there?”

He waggles his finger at his own mouth. “Sorry – salivating.”

“Well, why don’t you come up here then?” says John, repeating the gesture towards his own mouth. “Kiss me.”


End file.
